


John Seed headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Can you do a John Seed dating headcannons with his SO being a hispanic girl, whose small thin but crazy curly hair?
Relationships: John Seed/Reader, John Seed/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. John + curly haired latina

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you do a John Seed dating headcannons with his SO being a hispanic girl, whose small thin but crazy curly hair?

  * He loves waking up before you so that he can look you over
  * He loves how your hair looks splayed out on the pillow, untamed ringlets scattered over his premium silk pillowcase
  * He ghosts his fingertips over your shoulders and always leaves a kiss to your cheek before he slides out of bed quietly
  * He brings you breakfast in bed often
  * He loves to watch you cuddled up on his couch, fireplace burning as you read a book from his collection
  * He loves to wash your hair for you and style it once you’ve shown and taught him
  * He loves the intimacy of it but he also likes doing something for you so that you can relax
  * He will often join you with a cup of coffee or tea whenever he can get away
  * He buys you extravagant and expensive gifts
  * Often
  * Even when you’ve told him not to
  * He loves watching sunsets with you
  * He will never admit it but he enjoys being the little spoon
  * He loves having the feeling of you so close, knowing that you’re there with him and only for him
  * Jealous boi™️
  * He sees someone from the project talking to you for too long?
  * He’s striding over
  * Someone touches your arm when they’re talking to you?
  * His eyes are like daggers
  * And god forbid someone pulls your attention away from him
  * After a long day, he loves to come home to the ranch and sit outside with you if the weather permits
  * He’s always touching you, hands around your waist or holding your hand
  * Joseph is thankful that God has blessed John with you as he’s seen his baby brother transform from the troubled soul he once was
  * Jacob simply teases him for being whipped but truly, he’s also thankful to see his brother happy, considering the childhood he had
  * John vents to you about the deputy and how troublesome they are
  * He plays the YES commercial for you before it airs to get your approval
  * He doesn’t let you in his bunker because of, ya know, the bodies hanging from the ceiling
  * But he does keep you included for the most part
  * Despite Joseph’s chastisement about pride, John **_loves_** to show you off on Sunday service
  * He loves that everyone sees you with him and knows that you are his
  * He likes learning about your culture, learning more about you and where you come from, your practices and traditions




	2. John + dating small, petite reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dating headcannons with small(like 5’2 lol) and petite girlfriend for all the Seed Brothers?

  * John thinks its adorable
  * He’s not the tallest himself so he can understand the feeling 
  * He loves how easily you cuddle up into his side when you’re both by the fireplace in the ranch 
  * How he can have you folded up on his lap on cold mornings while he reads to you 
  * He likes that your hand fits well in his 
  * He enjoys that he feels powerful when you’re intimate due to the size difference, only if you’ve agreed to indulge in your lust with him of course
  * He likes that he feels that he can protect you and keep you safe 
  * He picks one of the best tailors in the Project to hem dresses, pants, and skirts for you so they’re the perfect fit 
  * He loves being the little spoon and you being small makes him feel loved and wanted, while still having him be the bigger of the two 
  * He purposefully places things high up where you can’t reach them so you have no choice but to call him to get them down for you 
  * And god does he love that 
  * “Yes, my dear? Oh, the cereal? Let me get it for you.” 
  * He likes to feel wanted and knowing that you need for him to reach things for you is an easy way to make him smile 
  * Until he catches you climbing a chair in the kitchen to get something 
  * Then he’s irritated, both because he couldn’t help you and also because you could’ve gotten hurt 
  * He only dials it back when you tell him that you feel annoying having to ask him constantly 




End file.
